campamento y escuela
by ELI.J2
Summary: Percy y Annabeth, tuvieron momentos difíciles y otros muy buenos cuando la guerra termino, chao Gea..., todo bien para todos,pero para una atenea, es algo relativamente malo, pero solo pone una condición para su relación. Y si piensas que esta historia seria, los chicos van al colegio y las chicas o chicas no los dejan tranquilo debería pensarlo dos veces, ya que es distinta
1. Chapter 1

Pov tercera persona

Sentada en su trono del olimpo una diosa pensaba, analizaba un montón de cosas a la ves pero empezó a pensar en que tiempo va pasando, todos avanzan poco a poco y otros a grandes zancadas, pero a ella en su rol de diosa no sufre los efectos de la gravedad como los mortales o semidioses, ella ha pasado en sentir la alegría de ver a sus hijos e hijas crecer y ser valorados en el mundo mortal y respetados en el campamento y con los olímpicos. Pero una de las cosas que más le costaba era ver como una de sus mejores hijas de este siglo y del pasado sufriera tanto, ella sabía que la vida de un semidiós era difícil, pero estar cerca de ese hijo de Poseidón le traía un montón de problemas más, primero atrae más monstruos y problemas con la profecía pero hay cosas que el destino tiene preparaba,… además él podría enseñar una que otra cosa al olimpo, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Pero de ahí a ver como su hija tenía que sufrir y luchas hasta casi la muerte no lo soportaba… acaso pensaste de porque ella ya había pasado por lo mismo otras veces se acostumbraba, te equivocaste, atenea tiene sentimientos por esas personas que producen que su vida sea más agradable, pero a atenea le costaba la eternidad aceptara al cien por ciento a el novio de su hija, ya ella agradece el hecho de que la ha salvado un montón de veces y le agrado la idea de que su hija no estuviera en el tártaro sola y que el casi pierda la vida por proteger a su apreciada hija Annabeth, pero cada vez que veía a Poseidón o a afrodita hablando animadamente de ellos juntos o de la posible boda que será más pronto de lo que querría, si Perseo y Annabeth se iba a casar, él le dio un hermoso anillo de compromiso pero por temor a una reacción abrupta de su madre, le hizo creer a todos de que era de promesa, claro afrodita sabia pero juro no decir nada a nadie por el rio estigia, además ella no quiso porque lo encontró muy tierno como un amor prohibido.

¿Qué te pasa atenea? - pregunto Hestia, atenea al darse cuenta que están las dos solas en el salón salió de sus pensamientos

Solo pensaba, tu sabes como soy- dijo sonriendo ante su amiga era de unas personas más agradables de todo el olimpo

Qué bueno querida pero a veces solo en algunos casos no hay que intervenir solo dejar que las cosas fluyan y tomen su curso por si solos- dijo y le dedico una sonrisa y se fue a caminar por el olimpo.

Gracias- murmuro, pero si ellos se casaran no quería que ellos vivieran en el campamento desearía o mejor pensado esperaría que su hija y su novio vivieran en un lugar propio, con sus cosas como una pareja mortal, claro no aceptarían convertirse en dioses, a ellos les encanta su vida complicada, con un montón de problemas pero era su vida, a la diosa se le formo una sonrisa de alegría al saber que su hija podrá enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, aun mas (claro no lo admitiría en público) si esta cierto hijo de Poseidón, pero tendrían que terminar si o si su último año de escuela.

Pov Percy

Claro desde que me entere que soy un semidiós las cosas cambiaron un poco, bueno cambio mucho pero el tema es que me gusto haber pasado por todo, dioses enojados queriendo matarte, titanes, gigantes queriendo venganza eran cosas casi comunes, y el enfrentarse a monstruos era parte del entrenamiento, pero claro que no muchos se atrevían a atacar los primeros meses, todo bien ahora podía disfrutar de tardes entrenando espada, escalando, pasando las tardes con Annabeth, dioses si es lo que más amaba de este tiempo poder estar con ella casi todas las tardes y cuando no podía buscaba un momento para darle un regalo podía ser cosas que necesite en ese momento o en un futuro, como cuando se concentraba en un proyecto para el olimpo, si estaba muy estresada le ayudaba como podía o le dejaba hojas, lápices o un sacapuntas... claro desde que se perdió la computadora de dédalo volvió a el estilo clásico, es agradable estar con SU chica sabia, solo de él y de eso estaba seguro.

Ahora al ir a la fogata todos estaban felices estos meses de campamento fueron uno de sus mejores, algunos chicos tenían misiones de parte de sus padres o algunos acompañaban a sátiros en busca de semidioses, que gracias a leo, calipso y Hefestos trabajaron para facilitar su trabajo, leo y Hefestos construyeron un tipo radar semidiós, y un radar monstruo que era muy específico es sorprendente, pero la ropa que Leo y Calipso crearon era más genial era como un tipo camuflaje anti-olor semidiós, ni el mayor rastreador los olfateaba y eso que estaban a unos pasos solo sentía olor a la cosa que temen, odian... realmente no me acuerdo muy bien en especial si Annabeth me sonreía feliz que era una de las casa que más amo en ella, okey volviendo al punto de la ropa que con un poco de ayuda de Hécate y Hazle funciona mejor con la bendición de la diosa de la magia y su elegida para ocupar su magia era algo genial, el único problema... hay que esperar unos dos días después de pedirlo para que llegue a tus manos... pero bueno la vida sigue tengo a Annabeth, el campamento no corre ningún peligro, nadie desea matarme, excepto ares que sigue queriéndome hacer puré, pero esa era nuestro tipo de relación, si es muy interesante la familia de mi papa, unos me aman, toleran o simplemente quieren matarme.

Bueno chicos, es un gusto tener a todos en óptimas condiciones- dijo Quirón cuando acababa la ceremonia de entregar una nueva pieza para el collar del campamento, que significa cuantos años llevas con tu vida semidiós- tengo un recado de parte de los dioses- con esas palabras uno puede conseguir el silencio de como más de cien personas con TDHA y/o dislexia, solo acerté en dale un pequeño apretón de manos a Annabeth, y ella me vio y nos sonreímos sabemos que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos- ellos me trajeron una lista con los nombres de semidioses que irán este año a terminar sus estudios en el mundo mortal o ir a estudiar en nueva roma, así que cuando escuchen sus nombres vienen a buscar una carta con el nombre de su lugar de estudio y alojamiento- todos se vieron, y claro por las palabras de Quirón no tenía que ir a apostar con los Stoll por estar en una de esa listas- empiezo, Clarisse de la rue, Travis y Connor Stoll, Jake,...- y empezó con los chicos que habían estado en las dos batallas desde que pasaron cinco personas a recibir la carta con las direcciones de sus colegios, me impaciente un poco era claro que o eso creo yo que atenea diría que termine el colegio, sé que ella diría ´mi hija no puede estar con un hijo de ese infeliz y menos si no sabe el un poco de historia….´ o algo por el estilo.- ahora – se aclaró la garganta y nos miró con una mirada de pena- Annabeth Chase y Perseo Jackson, los dos. – pero solo hay un sobre, con el nombre de Annabeth en negro y el mío en rojo, rojo sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una pequeña nota de autora:**

**Las partes que estarán en griego van a estar en **_**cursiva**_**, ya que dudo que puedan leer fluido griego, eso es todo. **

Pero solo hay un sobre, con el nombre de Annabeth en negro y el mío en rojo, rojo sangre.

Percy pov

¿Qué prometedor no crees Quirón?- le dije a el centauro que tenía una cara de tristeza y compasión y el pabellón se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, todos y en especial los que nos conocen nos miraban atentos.

Sabes hijo que algunos dioses no cambian nunca, y estoy casi seguro que es una advertencia- dijo sonriendo intentando animarnos- ya pueden ir a sentarse.

Claro, y tranquilo que mi madre no te puede hacer nada- dijo Annabeth sonriendo y caminando para sentarnos

¿Estas segura?- le dije inseguro- tu sabes que la relación que tengo con tu madre no es muy buena – le dije mientras nos sentamos en nuestro lugar

Claro-dijo confiada y eso me vasta, ella es la lista

Bueno héroes, eso es todo por hoy los que no tienen que ir a estudiar se pueden retirar a sus cabañas y los que tienen su carta tienen diez minutos extras antes que las furias empiecen con su rutina- y con eso se fue seguido por unos sátiros y faunos.

Haber chicos su carta- dijo leo inquieto, le mostramos y cuando vio como estaba escrito se le fue la sonrisa de la cara- yo sabía que te amaba no ves que es rojo pasión- dijo sonriendo y sacando una risita de los chicos

Ya dejen a los tortolitos tranquilos para que lean su carta- dijo piper y los chicos empezaron a caminar lejos, su encanto vocal es muy bueno- dioses que yo no quería- murmuró antes de partir a leer su carta con Jason.

Bien puedes empezar, Annabeth- le dije ya que ella tenía la carta

Ok- dijo revisando el sobre- mira son los símbolos de nuestros padres, parece que si pueden hacer algo juntos,- dijo divertida y la abrió y en ella se encontraban dos hojas.

¿Por cuál empezamos?- pregunte viendo que no se decidía

Por la de mi madre, después la de tu papa- dijo aunque sonó mas como una pregunta y yo le acento dando mi consentimiento

_Querida hija y Perseo:_

_Como ustedes sabrán tienen que ir a la escuela para terminar su año escolar porque no daré mi bendición a un chico que no ha terminado sus años como estudiante, así como imaginaran fue mi idea de que ustedes nuestros hijos terminaran su educación, pero por mí no hubiesen ido al mismo colegio pero Poseidón y afrodita salieron que con los nuevos inventos de Hefestos y asociados, No tendrían mayores problemas con ir a la misma escuela y como al consejo se gustó la idea, podrán terminar sus estudios en high goode, sus horarios estarán en sus habitaciones y se quedaran en el hotel del hijo de apolo (plano 23), tu sabes hija y tu Perseo ten cuidado no hagas cosas tontas y en especial NO LE HAGAN CASO A POSEIDON._

_Pd. TE VIGILO PERSEO _

_ Con cariño para mi hija atenea _

Eso fue raro, ¿que escribió papa?- dije dudoso

Percy ¿cómo quieres que sepa algo que no he leído?-pregunto ella – a veces pienso que las algas se comen tu cerebro.

Gracias, también te amo-dije robándole un beso- y ahora yo leo la carta.

_Queridos pequeñitos:_

_Como la gruñona de atenea los mandara al high goode, les puse en sus habitaciones unos plasmas, Xbox y esos juegos que están a la moda en estos tiempos, pero les quiero decir nuevamente y agregar que los felicito por su compromiso aunque solo sea una promesa, y decir que cuando llegue el día que se casen aumentare la mesada que le doy a ti Percy, y que cuando me den nietos, ellos podrán tener su mesada y todo lo que quieran, me hacen felices ahora tengo con que molestar a atenea y eso no se lo recomiendo si no son inmortales porque te puede matar… recuerdo el día en que comprometieron tubo que calmarla Hestia, te quería matar Percy pero tranquilo no hubiese podido, pero la cara de atenea no tenía precio._

_Pero volviendo al tema QUIERO NIETOS ok, pero primero quiero que terminen el año con vida _

_ Atte. Poseidón _

Ya se a lo que tu madre se refería con no hacerle caso a papa- dije después de los momentos de silencio que tuvimos después de las palabras de papa- mmm, Annabeth?

Si- dijo distraída, la verdad me asusto un poco estaba como ida

Te amo- le dije abrazándola, estaba muy rara.

Pov Annabeth

Di inmortales, solo tenemos dieciocho años, somos jóvenes aun terminamos con tres guerras pero esta vez se pasó un poco, claro que en un futuro me gustaría tener hijos pero ahora, cuando mi madre dice que tenemos que terminar la escuela, pero Percy es muy tierno, realmente me quede en blanco después de leer, hasta nos apresuraba a tener hijos con dinero… me enojo pero Percy me abrazo, un abrazo lleno de calor, es como tener un peluche fuerte, pero que siempre te trata con amor.

Te amo- me dijo el, apretándome un poco mas

Yo también, sesos de algas… pero si me das un poco de aire estaría mejor- dije un poco ahogada.

Claro, perdón- dijo avergonzado, me hizo reír- hey no te rías – dijo casi dando un espectáculo de pucheros, lo que me hizo reír más, después cuando me calme.

Okey, así que iremos a tu antiguo colegio- dije por decir algo y para que cambie la cara que tiene, que de por si es muy graciosa

Si- dijo un poco decepcionado

¿Que está mal? , acaso eras un chico problema- dije graciosa con la idea

¡No!, solo es que pienso en una historia para los chicos, es que te acuerdas que estuve seis meses inconsciente en los cuales debería estar en el colegio- dijo y claro gracias a Hera y todo el asunto gea, tártaro y casi guerra con romanos no tuvimos clases.

Ah, es eso… le dices que fuiste a Grecia para afinar tu griego- le dije

Claro, eso es mejor- dijo abrazándome y dándome un cálido beso en la frente- ¿y cómo es eso de plano 23?

Eso es el plano para un hotel de un hijo de apolo, en el cual trabajamos las dos y te puedo asegurar que fue uno de nuestros mejores proyectos- dije acordándome de los planos del hotel- quedo fabuloso

Claro, eso es más que obvio si tu trabajaste en el- dijo sonriéndome con orgullo- así que iremos a vivir en unos de tus mejores trabajos, papa nos dio cosas electrónicas eso es bueno así que no tenemos que comprar y olvide decir que estaré contigo, estoy más que feliz- dijo feliz pero claro que pensaba en su madre ellos eran unidos, más que yo y mi papa

Y te dije que está a diez minutos de la casa de Sally?- dije y eso tomo por sorpresa a Percy

¿De verdad?- pregunto emocionado, yo asentí y el me abrazo y beso en la mejilla- genial hace tiempo que no como galletas de mi mama

Sesos de algas- dije divertida con la actitud de mi novio, perdón prometido eso era lo que más le gustaba, el saber que él es que se le declaro.

Flash black

Percy me llevo a montauk y estuvimos caminando por el lugar hasta que empezó a anochecer, nos sentamos en la arena para apreciar mejor el atardecer, y empezaba a correr un viento agradable pero frio y Percy al darse cuenta de ese detalle me pasa su chaqueta y me abraza de lado, yo por mi parte apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, y el atardecer cada vez más cerca y Percy suspira.

¿Qué pasa, Percy?- le pregunto, el me mira con amor y decisión.

Pensaba en todas las misiones que tuvimos y que me gusto por mucho nuestra cuarta misión-dijo el, nuestra cuarta misión… - la de las fraguas de Hefesto

Oh- fue lo único que dije ya que me sonroje un poco, agache la cabeza un poco para que no se diera cuenta.

También pensé que con nuestra última misión oficial, cuando estábamos en el tártaro…-empezó él y cuando hablamos sobre ello es algo importante y delicado- me imagino que hubiese pasado si no te hubiera seguido sería algo imperdonable, pero el tema es que cuando… apareció tártaro dispuesto a matarnos, yo me rendí porque no deje de pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que decirte y en ese momento me bloquee y te prometo en que solo pensaba en una cosa…

¿Qué cosa?- pregunte mi curiosidad no podía mas

En que no podría pedirte…- en ese momento me miro a los ojos, con sus ojos verdes en los cuales te puedes perder- ¿Annabeth Chase te quieres casar conmigo?, sé que aún tenemos diecisiete años pero no me podría perdonar no haberte preguntado- dijo abriendo una cajita con un hermoso anillo, el cual era de oro con una bella pieza de diamante, realmente yo no podía creérmelo no dejaba de mirar el anillo y a Percy.

Dioses-murmure, Percy sonrió con nerviosismo- Percy… yo…claro, claro que SI- dije dando un salto de alegría a los brazos de Percy, el no dudo en devolverlo y nos besamos por lo que serían segundos, minutos, horas, la verdad no importaba tendríamos toda la vida juntos, pero…

Percy- dije separándome de él, sentándome en la arena, seguida por Percy

¿Qué pasa?, ¿algo está mal?- pregunto preocupado

No, no podemos decirle a mi madre, ella se volvería loca con solo saberlo- dije realmente preocupada, pero Percy se puso triste- Percy yo no lo digo para declinar a tu encantadora oferta, solo es que tú ya no tienes la bendición de Aquiles y ella te podría hacer algo- dije verdaderamente agobiada, por mi le diría personalmente a todo el mundo estaba más que feliz.

Es verdad, pero si le decimos que es de promesa es algo que se ocupa, ¿no?- dijo dudoso

Ves sesos de algas, hay momentos que me sorprendes mucho-dije y él se me acerco lentamente y cuando estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de mi cara levanto la caja con el anillo

Así que Annabeth Chase… prontamente Jackson, acepta este anillo-dijo y yo le acerque mi mano derecha y el coloco el anillo cuidadosamente, cuando termino no podía dejar de pensar en el día que Percy y yo podríamos formar nuestra familia.

Fin flash black

**La verdad quería seguir pero son las dos de la mañana y tengo que estar en unas horas más de pie, pero actualizare pronto lo prometo en el otro cap. Empezare con un poco más de historia, trama.**

**Pero bueno, si alguien lo odio o le gusto un poco, hágamelo saber… pero si me quieren matar, vivo en una casa con ventanas ok **


	3. Chapter 3

_No me pertenecen ningún personaje de Rick Riordan, solo son de él._

Pov Annabeth

Vamos chicos, ¿no se pueden comportar un poco?, solo queda unas cuadras- dije, me encontraba sentada adelante dando unas pequeñas indicaciones a will solace, que manejaba el auto en que estábamos, piper, jason, Percy, Kate y los stoll, estaban en la parte de atrás, se agradecía que el minibús del campamento, era para doce personas pero con los equipajes y algunas armas, armaduras cosas que se necesitan en caso de emergencia y otras cosas necesarias para la estadía en la ciudad y como algunos no sabían que llevar, llevaron más cosas de las necesarias.

Por los dioses, esta es la tercera vez que se me duermen los pies- dijo jason que estaba un poco apretado en su silla y unos bolsos con comida

¿Tú te quejas?, tú no tienes que llevar este bolso, que está lleno de… mejor no digo nada-dijo Connor muy sospechoso

¿Qué tiene ese bolso?-pregunte dándome la vuelta para verlo

Nada-dijo el, evitando contacto visual

Piper, haces los honores- le dije sonriendo, a ella

Connor- empezó, pero fue interrumpida por Travis

No es nada, de explosivos solo cosas pesadas- dijo Travis- y un par cosas personales y otros recuerdos de unas bromas de hace tres años, esta sentimental recordando viejos tiempos-dijo Travis, es que desde hace más de un año y medio de que está saliendo con Kate y con eso él empezó a comportarse un poco más maduro. Además ante esa declaración los chicos empezaron a reírse diciendo cosas como "él pobre chico está en sus días, que anda sentimental" o "hombre vamos, eso es debe ser basura".

Jaja, gracias hermano-dijo un poco molesto Connor

Llegamos- dijo Percy, cuando el auto paro y salió casi corriendo del auto, siendo seguido por todos- Annabeth, es muy bonito el diseño, por lo poco y nada que he aprendido de ti puedo calificarlo con un 10.

Sí, es bonito- le dije

Annabeth Chase mi salvadora- se escuchó atrás mío- los estábamos esperando.

Hola, Derek ¿cómo estás?- le dije y el me abrazo en modo de saludo y Percy tenía una cara de celos

Gracias a ti y a tu madre, espectacular el hotel ahora es uno de los mejores de la ciudad-dijo muy feliz

De nada, y te presento a mis amigos ellos son, piper Mclean su novio Jason Grace, Katie Garden con su novio Travis y el hermano de él, Connor stoll y no te preocupes firmaron un contrato y juraron por el rio estigia no robar nada, y además esta Will solace y por ultimo mi novio Percy Jackson- le dije dándole la mano a Percy- chicos él es Derek M. el dueño del hotel, él claramente es un hermano de Will

Eso está más que claro, pero bueno déjenme sus cosas y yo veré que se las dejen en sus respectivos lugares, ahora vamos a que vean como el mejor equipo de arquitectos, dejaron este lugar- dijo emocionado Derek

Claro- dijimos todos, y nos encaminamos a la recepción, mientras que unos botones tomaban nuestro equipaje.

Me pasas las lleves de los pisos 30 y 31- le dijo a la chica de recepción

Claro señor, aquí tiene- respondió ella y nos encaminamos a los ascensores, realmente me quedo un trabajo bien hecho, todo tenía un estilo moderno pero era algo fuera de lo común.

Annabeth, verdaderamente me gusta tu trabajo-dijo pipes

Gracias, pero también ayudo mi madre-le dije cuando salimos del ascensor

Bueno chicos, estos dos pisos son totalmente suyos, como Annabeth sabe estos pisos son uno, con cuatro puertas dos en cada piso, pasemos para que se sorprendan-dijo abriendo la puerta más cercana y todos entramos.

Quedo bonito, ¿Quién decoro?- le pregunte a Derek ya que ninguno de los chicos dice nada están embobados con todas las cosas, realmente el trabajo esta bonito, las ventanas están bien ubicadas que dejan ver la mejor parte de nueva york, sin hablar del ventanal, pude ver que los espacios están bien ocupados en el primer piso estaban la cocina al estilo americano moderno, pero acogedor, igualmente la sala de estar se encontraba un plasma con unas cincuentas pulgadas, con sonido blue ray 3d a los chicos les encantara, además con cable Hefesto, un sofá de lujo color crema en el cual podríamos sentarnos todos cómodamente, también se encontraba otro igual al mismo pero un poco más pequeño, además del ventanal que se encontraba atrás del sofá que daba a un parque, y si no recuerdo mal el balcón estaría en el segundo piso, además estos no tenían división entre si no que se une por una escalera de caracol de mármol, muy bonita.

Melinda, es una hija de afrodita muy buena decorando y lo mejor que es mi novia-dijo feliz el

Felicidades, verdaderamente me alegro y claro mándale mis felicitaciones por lo suyo y por como quedo el lugar- dije feliz con ellos

Claro, será un gusto además es una no sé cómo decirlo… se podría decir fans de ustedes-dijo señalando a Percy y a mi persona- cuando le dije que ustedes se quedarían en este lugar ella mi hizo sacar la antigua decoración, porque dijo que tenía que estar perfecto para "percabeth" creo que se juntó mucho con sus hermanas los últimos años, sin ofender señorita Mclean, es que ellas crearon un grupo cerrado para formular las mejores ideas para la mejor boda semidiós nunca antes visto-dijo él

Mmm, claro eso del grupo si lo sabía- dije un poco avergonzada y al parecer los chicos no dejaban de mirar el lugar- parece que se habían acostumbrado a las cabañas del campamento-le dije a Derek- vamos chicos no se queden como bobos!-les grite

Vamos chica sabia, no me grites en el oído-me dijo Percy

Annabeth, sabes que desde hace dos años que no salimos afuera del campamento, solo salimos unas cuantas veces- dijo will

Es verdad, no es que las cabañas del campamento estén mal pero eso era un estilo rustico total y ahora nos topamos con un estilo súper moderno, que está muy bonito por cierto-dijo piper

Es cierto, pipes además viste el plasma se verán geniales las partes de acción y con un sonido envolvente-dijo jason

Eso es verdad, aquí verán el plasma que es de 3d, y lo último en sonido, además del sistema de cable que ofrece el señor Hefesto… antes que se me olvide sus padres me mandaron un par de reglas, para que no se desordenen mucho-dijo el sacando una hoja

Claro, tendré que dormir seguramente en el balcón- murmuro Percy, lo que saco unas risas de los chicos en especial de los stoll.

Para tu suerte no, cada uno tiene su propia habitación la cual además está decorada para cada gusto, pero bueno vamos con la lista:

_Reglas_

1-_intentar de no hacer fiestas muy ruidosas, sin invitar-_

Creo que es ya se de quien es-dijo Will y Connor al mismo tiempo

2-_intentar de llamar mucho la atención y no ser expulsados el primer mes_

_3- mantener calificaciones aprobatorias_

_4- ganar unos trofeos de natación, dedicadas a Poseidón _

Eso sería trampa-dijo Connor, y se ganó unas miradas- es obvio que eso es para Percy-dijo y eso era más que suficiente ya que él puede controlar las aguas

Tranquilos, además soy muy rápido y no necesitare ayuda con eso-dijo Percy

¿Puedo seguir?- pregunto Derek

Por favor-le dijo Katie

_4- intentar no faltar a clases, solo en casos de emergencia_

_5- no dejar de lado el corazón (_eso es más que claro que afrodita lo dijo, pensé para mi)

6- _no dormir en la misma habitación, en la cual dormirá el otro sexo_

Solo falta una que fue pedido personalmente-dijo un poco triste Derek- Percy, la señora atenea dice que te tiene vigilado y que respetes a su hija, o sino no podrías volver caminar, lo siento viejo

Tranquilo, como dijo leo "ella me ama"-dijo en claro sarcasmo- pero solo me importa que mi chica sabia me ame- le iba a responder pero un pequeño grito esos que dan las hijas de afrodita dan cuando estamos en el campamento, mire a piper pero ella negó con la cabeza

¿Quién fue entonces?-pregunte realmente confundida, y Derek suspiro derrotado

Perdonen chicos, Melinda sale de donde estés-dijo él y una chica salió de donde creo que será un baño- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hola-dijo mirando al grupo- y cariño solo vine a revisar que todo estuviese listo-agrego dándole un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que él se olvidara del incidente

Ok, pero ahora nos iremos para que los chicos puedan desempacar, cierto chicos- dijo mirándonos y mirando a Will compartieron un par de miradas

Claro, además el viaje corto pero cansador, y ahora ordenar las cosas eso cansa y tener que prepararse psicológicamente para el colegio- dijo Will fingiendo cansancio, lo que logro que la chica le creyera y al final los dos se fueron

Así que una preparación psicológica-dijo Travis

No, solo son las miradas de la cabaña de apolo-dijo tomando sus cosas que trajeron un par de chicos.

Genial deberíamos crear nuestras miradas, en la cabaña 11- dijo Travis a Connor

Si- grito emocionado y todos tomamos nuestras cosas y subimos al segundo piso y en vimos las puertas que todas tenían nuestros nombres en ellas, todos se encaminaron a buscar su propio cuarto.

El mío era muy bonito, una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio grande unas lámparas bonitas, un estante para poner libros que era lo suficiente grande para todos mis libros y ya habían otros libros antiguos que ponía _"para mi hija Annabeth, de atenea". _Genial pase como una hora y media ordenando un poco mi nueva habitación, cuando salgo veo que ya era tarde y creo que nadie querrá cocinar, bajo a la primera planta y me encuentro con piper.

¿Pedimos pizza para comer?-pregunto ella con el teléfono en mano

Genial, pide como quieras les diré a los chicos-le dije y les avise a los demás, en unos treinta minutos llego la pizza y menos mal que traje unos dólares conmigo.

Esta rica, la pizza-dijo Katie, viendo que todos saboreamos la pizza

Es verdad y no quiero arruinar su pizza pero encontré nuestros horarios de clase- dijo Will-tenemos casi tenemos las mismas materias juntos menos las clases optativas y matemáticas en el caso de Annabeth

Déjame ver-pidió Jason- además de tener una clase regalada, tenemos mitología greco-romana

Jeje, genial pero podría esa información estar actualizada para hacernos famosos- dijo Connor saboreando la idea.

Mmm, no esta tan mala la idea quedaría en la historia la broma que le hicimos a Clarisse el año pasado… fue una de las mejores-dijo Travis recordando

Eso da lo mismo chicos- dijo Percy

Como que da lo mismo, serias famoso "EL GRAN PERCEO", ese podría ser el titulo para iniciar tu poema-dijo Will- además podríamos agregar a la historia "LA RUTINA DIARIA DE UN SEMIDIOS"… podría hacer un libro pero les cambiaria los nombres…

Sí, es buena la idea- murmuro Percy

Claro, pero tendrías que cambiar el olimpo de lugar, a los dioses las personalidades y cambiar los nombres- empecé a nombrar cosas básicas para no delatarnos, pero Percy me tapo la boca con un pedazo de pizza

Nada de discursos- dijo Percy con ojos de cachorritos

Bien- dije comiendo el pedazo de pizza, mientras que los demás contenían una risita

Bueno, nos veremos mañana según la cabaña diez dice que para no estar de mal humor hay que dormir-dijo Will levantándose y yendo a su habitación.

Bueno si el chico cree que funciona mejor me voy- dijo Connor, parándose y yendo a su habitación

Okey, mejor llevamos lo sucio a la cocina- dijo Katie, seguida por Travis, Jason y piper, me iba a parar pero piper dijo.

Quédense los dos en el sofá,-dijo usando un poco de encanto vocal y luego se fue.

Vamos chica sabia, este lugar te quedo fantástico-dijo fascinado- te mereces un regalo

¿Sí?, ¿cuál?-exigí

Este-dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en los labios, que claro respondí nadie se podría resistir pero la mortal, semidiosa o diosa que se atreva a tocar esos labios que son totalmente míos, moriría en el momento en que me enterare.

Me encanta tu regalo- le dije cuando nos separamos, él sonrió con esa bendita sonrisa que me vuelve loca.

Lo sé-dijo- y mejor nos vamos a descansar tengo sueño

Claro, somos dos-dije pero él no me dejo levantarme sino que me tomo al estilo nupcial y empezó a caminar- Percy bájame, por favor

No, hay que empezar a practicar-me susurro en el oído, claro me sonroje un poquito y oculte mi cabeza en su pecho, abrió la puerta y me deposito en la cama- buenas noches, hasta mañana Annabeth-dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Buena noche-dije antes que se fuera por la puerta, me pare y fui a mi armario a buscar mi ropa de noche, me cambie, me aliste para dormir pero hoy era uno de esos días en que no puedo dormir y cuando empiezo a caer en los brazos de Morfeo me acuerdo de mi corta estadía en el Tártaro, frustrada me pare y busque la hora las dos de la mañana, me levante a buscar una pócima para el sueño que preparo apolo para nosotros, pero al bajar me encontré con un Percy sentado en el balcón mirando el cielo.

Sabes llevas como más de cinco minutos ahí parada, voy a pensar que mi prometida en una clase de psicópata-dijo mirándome divertido

Gracias, yo también te amo- dije yendo a apoyarme en el balcón al lado de Percy- ¿hoy es uno de esos días?

Si- suspiro derrotado- ya tome de la poción de apolo pero no ayudo mucho, pero sé que me ayudara

Si, ¿Qué es?-le pregunte

Tú-me dijo abrazándome- eres lo que le dice a mis sueños, que no fue en vano, además contigo a mi lado sé que esos sueños son solo un mal sueño.

Sabes que cada vez que tengo un mal sueño, me tengo que recordar que tu estas vivo… además con el anillo no tengo problemas de recordar que solo eres MI sesos de algas- dije robándole un beso.

Te amo mucho- dijo él sonriendo como loco y en sus ojos verde mar me alegre de ver felicidad

Yo también te amo, Percy-le dije- ahora vamos a intentar dormir que no quiero que Sally te vea con una cara de zombi

Verdad, así que mañana iremos a ver a mamá-dijo él- hace meses que no la veo

Verdad pero mañana ella viene para acá- le dije, él se alegró, pero se confundió un poco- la llame antes de ir a dormir ella está feliz con la idea

Genial, gracias me encanta la idea-dijo el feliz y no pudo evitar un bostezó

Ya vamos a dormir un poco- le dije y nos fuimos a descansar

**Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, lo se hay mucho percabeth, pero pronto entraran al colegio y ahí un poco más de diversión…**

**Bueno además una persona me dijo que era una gran pista de donde vivo, pero es verdad cuantas casas con ventanas pueden encontrar, pero bueno, no les daré el gusto de matarme aun soy joven, tengo muchos libros que leer, cosas porque vivir… etc.**

**Atte. Yo**


	4. Chapter 4

_No me pertenecen los personajes de Rick riordan_

_Lo que este entre **"**__**comillas y en negrilla**" __estará en griego _

Pov Jason

Desde que los dioses griegos y romanos nos decidieron mandarnos a terminar el colegio, genial pensé, ¿Por qué no?, me dije a mi mismo podría ser divertido… claro, que no recuerdo ir a un colegio, la única vez que estuve en una escuela fue en el viaje del autobús, donde conocí a leo y a piper, pero sin ningún recuerdo pero bueno, con la visita de ayer de Sally Jackson me ayudo un poco a calmar mis nervios, realmente es una buena persona cuando llego fue un poco antes del almuerzo y como nosotros queríamos llamar a un local de comida rápida, pero ella insistió en cocinar ella misma y le puedo asegurar que su comida es mejor que la comida del campamento romano o el campamento griego… pero el tema es que ella nos tranquilizó a los stoll, a Katie, a Will en fin a todos, es que por mi parte no sabía cómo tratar el tema del colegio, pero no quería empezar de la forma tan peculiar de mi querido amigo leo Valdez, cuya forma de despertarnos fue poniendo música a todo dar, para mi punto de vista debería ser ilegal ese volumen en las mañanas, Salí de mi cuarto mal humorado queriendo darle una buena carga eléctrica… pero eso sería malo además no olía tan mal y me encontré con leo muy feliz bailando con la música, cocinando unos panqueques con manjar.

¿Qué haces?- le pregunte molesto, no me gusta que me despierten de mi sueño con música a todo volumen.

Bueno hago el desayuno y es falta de educación no saludar a sus amigos que vienen de buena voluntad, a levantarlos para que no lleguen tarde su primer día de clases- dijo dando vuelta unos panqueques.

Por los dioses, leo apaga la música- grito piper desde la escalera y acto seguido no hay música.

Bueno reina de belleza, veo que te levantaste temprano- dijo al verla que esta vestida y con un poco de maquillaje

¿Qué?, no-dijo realmente confundida y luego me mira a mí- ¿cuándo te cambiaste la ropa?

Chicos- era Annabeth- veo que han visto el regalo de afrodita- dijo llegando a nosotros con unos pantalones vaqueros azulados y una polera gris con un estampado de un lechuza con unos lentes, era gracioso claro era el símbolo de su madre y los lentes, igual inteligencia… entendieron el punto.

Si creo que hoy no necesitaremos elegir que ponernos-dijo Percy, bajando con los demás chicos todos bien vestidos.

Hola chico en llamas-dijo Connor robando un panqueque

Buenos días, chicos el desayuno está listo, solo falta poner la mesa-dijo un leo alegre rellenando el ultimo

Yo ayudo -grito Percy revisando todos los estantes buscando algo para la mesa, hasta que dio con algo, y en unos minutos la mesa estaba lista y nos encontrábamos desayunando un buen desayuno a la leo en silencio.

Así que leo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Katie, el cual recibió unas miradas de las chicas, ya que los demás estábamos concentrados es comer.

Yo, vine a ver a mis amigos-dijo el sonriendo- además de traerles unos regalos

¿Cuáles, un par de bromas?-pregunto esperanzado Connor ya que le dejaron la mitad de sus bromas en el campamento

No, además Quirón dijo que para los mortales sería peligroso, ¿pero quién sabe conducir?-pregunto leo y los que levantamos las manos fuimos Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Connor, Will y yo levantamos la mano

Perfecto, pero piper, ¿no sabes conducir?-le pregunto realmente confundido

No, a papa no le agrada la idea y siempre dice que para eso tengo a choferes-dijo tomando un poco de su jugo

Bueno, no abra problemas- entonces se paró a buscar su mochila y saco unas llaves- es un regalo entre los dioses y yo, además cada coche no es como cualquiera lo cubre el seguro Hefesto 2.0, ok no lo tomen a huevo… para el matrimonio un Ford Mustang azul del año descapotable, tiene unos caballos de fuerza increíble además de que tiene todos los papeles mortales al día, igual que todos-dijo divertido- Travis ten un jeep negro del año para que compartas con tu chica, Will mi amigo una moto deportiva plateada que por cierto es una de las mejores que pude conseguir, también está el pequeño ladrón de cuarta-fue interrumpido

He hombre no soy un ladrón de cuarta, soy un chico con muchas cualidades y en especial en mis manitos-dijo mostrando sus manos como si fueran lo mejor de todos los tiempos

Claro perdón, por herir tus sentimientos tú también tienes una moto deportiva de color negro y mi amigo Jason un descapotable Audi plateado hermosísimo para ti y reina de belleza- dijo lanzándonos las llaves- recuerden que son regalos de sus padres, que por cierto les compraron un bonito departamento, que tiene un diseño bonito

Eso es verdad mi chica sabia lo diseño- dijo Percy alegre

Eso tiene sentido, ahora me retiro tengo una cita con calipso en unos diez minutos y no quiero llegar tarde-dijo mirando el reloj- su locomoción están en el estacionamiento Derek tiene las llaves y por favor no hagan tonteras.

Leo-dijo piper antes que se fuera y él se dio la vuelta para mirarla- que feo que nos engañes pero no importa, es buena idea aceptar la propuesta- leo se sonrojo y asintió y prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar.

Eh, piper ¿Qué era esa propuesta, que le dijiste a leo?- pregunto Will

Solo que lo llamaron del olimpo para que fuera con calipso, ustedes saben que los dioses aceptaron a regañadientes que ella saliera de su isla pero no le quitaron la inmortalidad o le dieron esa posibilidad a leo…bueno hasta dentro de unos treinta minutos-dijo mirando el reloj sonriendo

Oh, y ¿cómo lo supiste?-pregunte confundido

Uno sabe cosas al ser hija de afrodita, además si nos vamos ahora tendremos tiempo de recorrer un poco el lugar-dijo pipes

Claro, además quiero ver mi moto-dijo Connor emocionado tomando sus cosas, saliendo seguido por todo. Cuando llegamos me encanto, el auto.

Mis amigos, ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana?-pregunto Derek

Genial, solo unos monstros en el parque el sábado pero era muy fácil- dijo Percy

Claro, eso debió ser un pequeño entrenamiento para vosotros, además para los héroes de este siglo haría falta un ejército para que les llegue a molestar –dijo Derek

Claro, pero no llames a uno-dijo en broma Travis

¡Que! No recuerda también me querían matar- dijo el aludido- pero bueno aquí tienen sus llaves, para que no llegan tarde, el trafico el un poco difícil

Bueno creo que ustedes me siguen o ¿alguien más conoce el camino?-dijo Percy

No será necesario, los autos y motos tienen un sistema de GPS-dijo Derek- ahora me retiro chicos que se vaya bien en este día

Claro-dijimos todos subiéndonos a nuestros respectivos coches

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗salto de tiempo, solo hasta llegar al colegio‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

Vamos chicos, no puede irnos tan mal- dijo Travis, cuando salimos del estacionamiento y nos juntamos para hablar

Claro, es verdad solo tenemos que sociabilizar con chicos de nuestra edad que creen que sufren con los deberes, acné, o el que no tienen una cita para el baile, cuando nosotros nos encargamos de sobrevivir a lo que los dioses quieren-murmuro Annabeth

Tienes un punto a favor, además con la entrada que acabamos de tener… entrar a una escuela pública con autos del año, esas si es una entrada genial-dijo Katie

Vamos chicas no estén pesimistas, si no recuerdo mal aquí había buenos chicos, no eran tan ególatras… solo creían que tú eras ficticia-dijo mirando a Annabeth

¿Por qué?- salto ella confundida

Solo porque como decían "es mucho para ti", bueno entremos-dijo avanzando sin esperar respuesta, igual el colegio no estaba tan mal se veía grande, tome la mano de mi pipes y entramos recibiendo unas miradas de los chicos y claro empezaron a murmurar…

"**Son como mis hermanos**"-dijo en griego piper un poco molesta

Claro, pero mira el lado bueno solo son **"mortales**"-dijo Will- además creo que tenía fama nuestro "héroe" en esta escuela, las chicas hablan de él, esto se pondrá bueno si Annabeth se entera

Bueno, chicos estos son los números de su casilleros, creo que son de corrido…Annabeth haces los honores de leer-dijo dándole el papel

Ya toda la hilera es nuestra-dijo entregándonos unas combinación el romano para mí y para los demás en griego- no las pierdan ahora tenemos ingles con Paul, eso es bueno en la sala _a14 Percy _¿sabes dónde queda o pedimos ayuda?

Bueno es el mismo orden que hace unos años, estoy bien-dijo avanzando unos paso- he aquí la sala

Puf, para eso-dijo Connor y todos entramos, no sé qué esperaba ver pero igual me sorprendió ver tantos chicos y chicas haciendo nada o viendo su celular

Percy-dijo un hombre maduro se le acerca para saludarlo, siendo correspondido con una sonrisa

¿Cómo estas, Paul?- dijo Percy saludándolo

Bien, y estos deben ser tus amigos-dijo él viéndonos

Claro, mira a los hermanaos stoll, Katie la novia de Travis, a piper, Jason, Will, y claro a Annabeth-nos presentó él

Genial chicos, espero que sí tienen problemas con el TDHA o con el otro asusto de semi… avisen u ocupen la niebla en caso de emergencia-dijo Paul en un susurro lo último

Él sabe chicos, es el esposo de Sally-dijo Annabeth al ver nuestra cara de confusión

Claro, ahora vallan a sentarse que la clase empieza en unos minutos-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Pov Connor

Claro la escuela, me recuerda viejas bromas y minis asaltos, minis amores claro… viendo esta escuela logro pensar en unas bromas o atracos, pero bueno no tengo la implementación necesaria gracias a Annabeth y Quirón pero puedo sobrevivir a este lugar. Mas si tengo a un profesor que conozco, en la sala no estaban todos los alumnos pero me senté al lado de Will ya que por el momento somos los únicos sin una pareja estable y todos los demás están en la burbuja de afrodita, además se llevó a unos de mis mejores bromistas y mi hermano pero okey, soy un líder de la cabaña con los mejores bromistas y ladronzuelos del país me repondré, estuvimos hablando con Will de que estarían haciendo los chicos que fueron a nueva roma, porque no tendrían que aburrirse con estas clases y justo toco el timbre para entrar y vinieron corriendo algunos rezagados los cuales se sentaron muy rápido.

Bueno chicos, bienvenidos a este su último año escolar, para los que no me conocen o tuvieron un lapsus mental y no se acuerdan de mi soy Paul Blofis su profesor de inglés y antes de continuar quiero que los nuevos o no tan nuevos estudiantes se presenten con la información necesaria para el curso-dijo el

**"¿Seria información necesaria decir que somos semidioses, en la misión más difícil del mundo, terminar el colegio?"**-le dije a Will

"**claro, que no, pero si lo dijéramos nos tratarían de locos"**-respondió el divertido

**"pero si Percy o Jason hace una demostración"**-dije más que divertido

"**chicos por todos los dioses, se supone que estamos en clases y yo no haría una demostración"**- dijo un molesto Jason, estaba más que preparado para responder pero ver a una Annabeth enojada mirándonos fijamente eso nos calló a los segundos

Gracias, querida-dijo el señor blofis- por favor sigue Percy

Como dije antes me llamo Percy Jackson, tengo dieciocho años y me gusta nadar-dijo corto y preciso ya que si quieres una descripción verdadera de ese semidiós en particular sería un poco larga como: hijo de uno de los tres grandes, he salvado el olimpo un montón de veces… y blablablá

Gracias, ¿alguna pregunta para él, claro una decente?-dijo Paul el cual no dejaba de sonreí, me gusta un poco sus bromas y una mano se alzó- si querida

¿Estará saliendo con alguien?- dijo una chica que supongo si fuera una hija de afrodita seria de las más feas

Percy, quieres responder-dijo divertido Paul.

Claro-dijo volviéndose a la chica que pregunte- y para todo el mundo sepa estoy saliendo con Annabeth Chase, la chica que se sienta a mi lado - dijo señalando la, ella solo sonrió

Bueno clase, seguimos señorita Garden-dijo Paul- después el chico a su lado

Bueno hola soy Katie Garden, tengo dieciocho y me gusta la jardinería-dijo ella

Hola mundo yo soy Travis stoll, como muchos de vosotros tengo dieciocho y atrás mío está el gemelo malvado-dijo apuntándome

Gracias, Travis pero tú sabes que deberías cuidar tú al rederos-dije un poco molesto

Ven, hay que tener cuidado especial es peligroso-dijo mi querido hermano

Bueno chicos, no quieren pelear en clases- dijo piper- bueno yo soy piper…-dudo un poco en decir su apellido- piper Mclean un gusto.

Y yo Jason Grace-dijo él

Y yo soy Will solace, el único con la decencia de saludar a todos en mi nuevo curso y en especial a la chica de pelo castaño del rincón-dijo parándose y señalando a la chica.

Bueno gracias, ¿alguna otra pregunta?-dijo Paul y otra mano se alzó- claro james

Creo que falta que nuestro capitán azul, nos salude ¿no?-dijo él tal james, Percy se dejó de hablar con Annabeth al escuchar ese sobrenombre

Bruce, james bruce-dijo dudoso

¿Quién más?- dijo el tal james

Bueno chicos después tendrán su reencuentro, pero ahora tienen clase-dijo Paul iniciando las clases.

Claro una clase de inglés puede ser divertida… mentira pero si además tienes dislexia o TDHA, no se te hace muy agradable, pero bueno lo único bueno de la clase es que la prueba se tratara de leer el Edipo rey, que es muy prometedora y gracias que tienen volúmenes en griego, prefiero leer en griego que en inglés y el asombroso timbre aparece en escena diciendo que la primera clase termino, me pare para estirar mis pies.

Chicos, les presento a james, cuando estudie aquí él era uno de los mejores nadadores-dijo Percy presentándonos a un chico de mí mismo porte un metro setenta y cinco

Hola-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Hola, así que ustedes son del mismo campamento genial, él siempre hablaba de lo mismo-dijo él – además de ser el mejor nadador que tubo esta escuela

Si amigo eso es como decirlo… una pequeña estafa-dije burlonamente

¿Por qué?-parecía desconcertado

Es que, mi hipótesis es que el agua lo ama-dije tomando el cuaderno de inglés y metiéndolo en mi mochila

No importa-dijo piper con un poco de encanto vocal- después hablaremos ahora Annabeth ¿que nos toca?

Mitología-dijo ella- algo fácil para mi gusto

Claro, ¿Qué te toca ahora james?-le pregunto Percy

Matemáticas, pero luego los veo chicos y tengo pregunta para ti capitán-dijo james yéndose

¿Cómo es eso de capitán azul?-pregunto Katie cuando vamos a la clase

Em, bueno era el capitán del equipo y-fue interrumpido por Annabeth

Déjame decirlo por tu fascinación con el azul en las comidas-dijo Annabeth, y si te detienes a pensar era algo obvio

Claro-respondió el- ahora a sacarnos unas notas fáciles

Ese es el ánimo que me gusta-dije- deberían de ser todas las clases así

Claro, "Connor sabes que somos hecho de biología y que los griegos fueron importantes en el tema de la filosofía, medicina…", por favor chicos déjenme de mirar-dijo Annabeth

Ya, pero tú también deja de darnos clases ya tenemos suficiente con esto-dijo Percy

Gracias, a los dioses que alguien puede parar las clases, antes desde los diez a doce nadie la paraba-dijo Will

Gracias chicos-dijo Annabeth- cuando vuelva a ver a Clarisse, se la verán con nuestras cabañas-dijo desafiante

Okey- murmure entrando a lo que creo seria la clase y justo tocaron el timbre, entrando un profesor

Bueno chicos, se pueden sentar yo soy el señor Meyer su profesor de mitología-dijo y tenía una voz profunda, todos se sentaron- como pueden ver este año tenemos ocho nuevos estudiantes…-reviso la lista- la señorita Mclean, señor Grace, Travis y Connor stoll, señorita Garden, señor solace, señorita Chase, y… oh el joven Jackson, Percy Jackson uno de mis mejores estudiantes en esta materia.

Qué raro-murmuramos casi todos.

Bueno chicos, estos semestres veros la mitología griega y la mitología romana, ¿hay alguien a parte del señor Jackson que sepa de esta materia?-pregunto el profesor, claro nosotros levantamos las manos- bueno parece que hay gente, y todos son nuevos porque no me explican ¿el por qué, saben de la materia?- Percy levanto la mano- bueno señor Jackson

Señor Meyer, ellos van al mismo campamento que yo así que por eso saben del tema-respondió él, buena respuesta

Gracias, joven Jackson supongo que saben de los dioses-dijo él, y Percy empezó a escribir una nota, mientras el profesor empezaba hablar de nuestros padres

_Nota Percy:_

_Chicos el profesor sabe cómo escribir el griego y latín pero no puede entenderlo cuando se habla rápido._

Bueno chicos pasar notas no es de educación-dijo el profesor sacándome la nota de las manos- así que encuentran que no se hablar griego, eso afecta mi ego "**pues puedo hablarles griego si es que pueden conmigo"**

"**claro, nosotros podemos escuchar y hablar todo el día cierto chicos"**-dijo Will un poco más rápido de lo normal

"**claro mi amigo todo el día y tarde, por semanas meses- (se nota que el profesor se perdió un poco)- además de que los dioses siguen vivos**-dije muy rápido lo ultimo

"**Connor no juegues con fuego**"-me advirtió Annabeth mirándome fijamente

"**que feo que no me dejes jugar con Valdez, le voy a decir**"- le recrimine y ella rodo los ojos

Bueno clase-dijo el profe,- parece que me falta un poco más de práctica, pero bueno chicos, al optar por esta clase, tendrán la oportunidad de experimentar un poco más profundamente, y vivirán esa experiencia en sus horas de educación física…

**Bueno creo que tarde un poco en actualizar pero bueno es un poco más largo el capitulo**

**todos los comentarios son aceptables... creo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**De verdad, me siento terriblemente mal, ¿Por qué? El porqué es fácil mi computador se hecho a perder y por eso tengo que escribir de nuevo el capitulo, así que en fin los dejo con el capítulo y es más que obvio que los personajes de la saga Percy Jackson no es mía, ni tuya solo si fueras RICK RIORDAN y eso lo dudo, ademas la negrilla en la historia seria cuando hablan el griego**_

Pov. Percy

Chicos esta es una de las cosas más aburridas que hecho-dijo Connor, al llegar a la mesa donde estamos almorzando

Este es uno de estos momento que el chico tiene razón, las clases son fomes solo a excepción de música y mitología… y espero que deportes tenga algo divertido-dijo Will, apoyando a Connor… no se que tienen estos dos no paran de alegar todas las horas de clases,… clases las que por cierto están muy "entretenidas" claro teniendo en cuenta que cuando me aburro veo que esta Annabeth a mi lado y me quedo mirándola como un tonto, y aunque atenea nos haya puesto esta "prueba" es la cosa más divertida que he hecho en mi vida, ya que en el campamento pasábamos es rato después de las actividades o cuando evadíamos alguna, pero ahora estoy en la misma colegio y con todas las materias juntos y sin contar que vivimos juntos…solo genial.

Chicos si vuelven a abrir su boca para quejarse de algo, yo los hare estar callados una semana entera-dijo Piper mirándolos fijamente

Si, señora-dijo Connor parándose y haciendo un saludo militar

Connor, no hagas tonterías, perdone señorita Mclean- dijo Will parándose y asiéndole una reverencia a Piper, ella solo rodo los ojos

Will, creo que te esta asiendo mal juntarte tanto tiempo con Connor-dije divertido, es la pura verdad antes Will era más un tipo de arquero responsable, ahora es un buen arquero un poco bufón

Puede ser verdad, Percy-dijo él divertido, terminando su almuerzo

Percy-dijo una voz masculina atrás de nosotros- y compañía saludos

James, hombre ¿como estas?- le salude parándome ya que Annabeth salió de mi hombro en el cual descansaba su cabeza

No me quejo, además quiero que saludes a los chicos-dijo cuando llegaron unos ex integrantes del equipo de natación

Dioses, chicos-dije saludándolos- porque no se sientan en la mesa.- y escuche unos claro, ok y sí, me senté y presento a los chicos

Chicos ellos son james, Carlos, Andrés, y franchesca, ellos son del equipo de natación y ellos son Travis y Connor, Will, Piper, Jasón, katie, Annabeth y yo-dije finalmente

Okey, Percy sigo pensando que haces trampa pero no importa-dijo Connor- ¿pero bueno chicos como soportan esto del colegio?

En, con lo normal-dijo james, pero Connor los seguía mirando igual- ¿hombre acaso nunca has estado en un colegio?

Que va, que si… como hace tres años que no estoy en un colegio, pero que va-dijo un poco molesto y eso si era divertido

¿Cómo que hace tres años sin colegio, eso es legal?-pregunto Carlos

Em, Annabeth?-dijo Connor un poco tímido con las miradas dadas por los mortales, Annabeth suspiro un poco molesta esa parte del plan no la había pensado

Ok, los que pasa es que nosotros vamos a un campamento de verano distinto a los normales, es solo para chicos con dislexia o con TDHA, y cada cierto tiempo ofrecen un viaje de "estudio", para terminar unos estudios de griego o de latín, dependiendo en cual te especializas mas, si es griego puedes ir a Grecia y si es latín a roma, esa es la razón de porque no estudiamos en colegios y claro después del viaje, tenemos unos meses de recuperación-dijo Annabeth mirando a los chicos y ellos asintieron

Genial, ojala tuviera la oportunidad de ir a su campamento-dijo james y Andrés dijo un "sii"

No lo creo, amigo-murmure por lo bajo, para que nadie mas lo escuchara, pero claro Annabeth estaba a mi lado y me escucho

Um, Percy-dijo Fran- ella no será tu súper amiga que tenías en tu campamento

Mm, si ¿Por qué?-le respondo confundido

No, por nada solo preguntaba dijo sonriendo como un hijo de Hermes cuando hizo una broma épica y eso me puso nervioso

Dios amo esa sonrisa-dijo Connor emocionado y sonrió de la forma más natural para un hijo de Hermes y ella se sonrojo un poco- ahora cuéntanos porque preguntaste por Annabeth, ¿acaso tu sabias que ellos se amaban en secreto?

¿Qué?, no pero eso me habría servido de verdad hace unos años atrás-dijo divertida-entonces chicos están saliendo- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta

Claro-dije feliz- desde que tenemos dieciséis

Eso es mucho tiempo-dijo Carlos un poco asustado

No, estas equivocado eso no es ni la mitad de tiempo que quiero pasar con ella-dije mirando a MI chica sabia, que es solo mía y claro si la tocas ten por seguro que no tendré piedad de ningún sentido y ella me da esa sonrisa que es solo mía

Percy, eso tiene que estar para cuando digan los votos en su boda-dijo una emocionada Piper y todos la miramos, lo que provoco que ella negara con su cabeza

Te estás juntando mucho con tu "**hermanos"**-dije divertido- pero claro es algo verdadero para ponerlo, no crees eso Annabeth

Por mi está bien-dijo ella

Okey, stop paren un momento ellos hablan de casarse y ¿ustedes están felices por eso?- dijo un Carlos histérico

Si-respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Alto, un momento acaso se van a CASAR, SOLO TIENEN COMO DIECIOCHO AÑOS-dijo gritando y ganando la atención de la mitad de la escuela

Y hombre desde cuando te volviste tan así, con esto de las parejas-le dije divertido tenía una cara desfigurada era muy divertido

DIOS NI SIQUIERA HAN TERMINADO EL COLEGIO Y SE VAN A CASAR- siguió gritando

Si lo sé es todo un encanto, me tienen que invitar-dijo Fran lo que hizo que Carlos soltara un bufido

Hombre solo es de promesa-le dijo Connor- "**aunque sabemos que eso es solo para que una diosa segada por el odio no te mate Percy, por proponerle a su hija a los diecisiete años de edad"**

"**que va, pero si sueltas esa teoría a otra persona eso no sería bueno, puede que en el próximo captura la bandera alguien resulte misteriosamente lastimado**"- dije seriamente y el afirmo con la cabeza, pero podría jurar que tembló un poco

Ok, Percy eso es falta de educación y para la próxima deberías saber que solo era una teoría que teníamos pero ahora que te tomo mientras estabas distraído, sabemos que era verdad como dirían **"mis hermanas**" que viva PERCA-

Piper, puedes parar de verdad ok saben ese no fue uno de los mejores planes de la vida, pero sirvió para que "ella" se diera cuenta de algunas cosas, y además que no matara a Percy en el momento de la noticia, además tu madre ya hizo de las suyas-dijo Annabeth un poco molesta y justo tocaron el timbre

Vamos a clases- le dije a todos y tome la mano de Annabeth y fuimos a clases.

En general las clases estuvieron normales el profesor daba la sección más aburrida cada vez y cuando casi me duermo miro a Annabeth que intenta concentrarse y me quedo viéndola y a ratos a el profesor o profesora, después con los chicos hablamos y todos normal, claro tan normal para un semidiós, la tarde paso y cada uno hizo su tarea correspondiente claro atenea mando el mensaje, diciendo que por las tareas y calificaciones será una mesada adicionas, y pensándolo bien era una buena forma de animar al estudio y claro una forma de decirle "hey mira, sabes tengo cerebro no soy un completo imbécil".

Ya era de noche cuando terminamos y pedimos comida alguna pizza otros comida china o italiana y después todos se fueron a dormir, esa es la parte menos favorita de la vida de ser un semidiós, cuando sabias que eras solo un mortal o eso creías, dormir era algo relajante y soñabas con un sol que alumbra en todo tu sueño de fantasía, con tus arcoíris y esas cosas, que te logran agradan, pero cuando eres un semidiós sueñas con presagios tormentosos de tu futuro o de tus seres amados, que no terminan muy bien, para NADA bien, y esto empeora cuando estas más de dos semanas en el tártaro subsistiendo de un rio de lava y claro siendo perseguido por un montón de gigante, furias y todo el tártaro, sin contar a titanes que desean matarte, pero bueno cuando empezaba a dormirme todo era negro y después poco a poco empezaron a venir un montón de imágenes de cuando creí que mi madre estaba muerta, seguida por un montón de veces que casi muere Annabeth y esas eran muchas además de ser realistas era como si ellos fueran solo los objetos y yo sintiera el dolor, desesperación y la muerte de ellos.

Percy- se escuchaba a lo lejos y el sueño se volvía difuso- Percy tranquilo de verdad nada está mal

¿Annabeth?-pregunte viendo a ella con su cara preocupada- Annabeth dioses sabes que este era tan real yo lo sentía, lo vi

Percy no verdad todo estamos vivos-dijo abrazándome y yo la tire mas para mi ella soltó un grito de diversión- además si me sigues abrazando así no podre respirar

Claro-dije aflojando es agarre pero teniéndola en mis brazos- te quiero mucho

Yo también-dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, ese por cierto uno de mis mejores momentos de la vida

¿Cuanto tiempo estuve gritando?- susurre

Casi un minuto, la verdad no podía dormir y cuando bajaba a buscar un poco de la pócima de Apolo escuche unos sollozos de tu habitación-dijo ella mirándome con esos ojos tan lindos, grises, esa era una de las cosas que nunca podría olvidar-pero ahora estas bien así que me voy-dijo haciendo el ademán de pararse pero la retuve justo a tiempo

No, tu eres la cura perfecta para mis pesadillas-le susurre en el oído- quédate por favor

Mm, sabes que me meterás en problemas-dijo ella sonriendo

Claro, sería raro si no fuera así-le dije sonriendo de lado y ella se recostó en la cama y menos mal que las camas de este lugar era de dos plazas (medida para las camas), pero pensándolo mejor hubiese sido mejor la de una plaza, pero cuando Annabeth se metió por completo me di cuenta de algo… tenía un poco de sangre en mi estomago y salía con mucha fluidez, Annabeth al darse cuenta me recuesta y fue a buscar ambrosia y néctar. Pero la pregunta es ¿desde cuándo los sueños te sacan sangre?

_**La verdad chicos y chicas este cap. es un poco más corto que lo normal el caso es que mi PC se hecho a perder como dije anteriormente y no pude arreglarla, además de estar ayudando un poco a la familia siendo como una enfermera y no es muy bonita la experiencia *imagen visual volviendo, solo de acordarme me dieron ganas de vomitar*, ahora estoy bien… bueno actualizare entre hoy y mañana, así que no me podéis matar, solo amenazar en sus comentarios o si quieren decir lo que sea es bienvenido**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Yo **_


	6. Chapter 6

_No soy dueño de la serie de Percy Jackson, solo son de Rick riordan que por cierto es egoísta en mantenerlos solo para él_

_Y si pensaste que esta historia seria los chicos van al colegio y las chicas o chicas no los dejan tranquilo debería pensarlo dos veces, ya que esta historia no es igual a el resto._

Pov Annabeth

Sabes la vida de un semidiós es de lo más loca y extraña de todas, pero nunca vi o leí sobre lo que está pasando nunca oí sobre que una persona… mejor dicho un semidiós, que sangre cuando duerme... ¿eso es normal hasta para un semidiós?

¿Dónde tienes ambrosia?-pregunte mirando a Percy

Tranquila-dijo sacando un poco de su mesa de noche, dio un bocado y ya no hay más sangrado-vez no es nada

¿Cómo que NADA?- le grite, tal vez solo estaba un poco nerviosa-¿acaso te ha pasado antes?

No, Annabeth por dios, relájate me debí cortar con algo en la cama-dijo paran doce y yendo a su armario, sacando una camisa nueva y no es que me queje de la condición física de Percy **(¿quién podría?), **pero el tema es que lo tomo con naturalidad acaso ya lea pasado antes, pero el tema es que como tubo un corte de esa magnitudes, tiene un largo como de un centímetro, profundidad no se estoy un poco lejos para ver mejor.

Annabeth si me sigues mirando con esa cara tuya de "estoy pensando, pero estoy viendo a mi novio", me empezare a preocupar-dijo sentándose a mi lado de la cama

Perdón-dijo un poco avergonzada- ¿pero es que no me gusta esta situación es muy rara?, creo que debemos hablar con Quirón

Tal vez mañana…perdón más rato, ¿Qué hora tienes?-pregunto él sin inmutarse por lo sucedido

Tienes un reloj a tu lado, pero son las cinco y media de la mañana-dije dando un pequeño bostezo

Primero tu sabes que cuando estoy seca de ti, se van la mitad de las cosas de la mente y segundo ¿tú no has dormido nada en toda la noche?-pregunto mirándome preocupado

Primero Percy, no quiero cursilerías-dije y el sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que amo tanto- segundo la verdad es que no he dormido, cada vez que cierro los ojos me vienen un montón de imágenes no muy bonitas

Bueno tengo una medicina experimental que podría funcionar, para su problema señorita-dijo el, como si fuera un doctor

Bueno doctor, ya que usted es el experto, ¿Cuál es esa medicina experimental suya?-dije curiosa la verdad

Primero señorita se tiene que recostar en la cama-dijo señalándome con su mano la cama, yo cansada de momento le hago caso y él se acomoda a mi lado- segundo ¿estas cómoda?- yo asiento, él se veía preocupado y se le juntan las cejas, se ve muy lindo- perfecto, ahora cierre los ojos

¿Seguro sabes lo que haces?-pregunte cuando me llega de repente una sensación de sueño y tranquilidad

Claro, ahora cierra los ojos- murmure un claro y cuando lo hago, el besa mis parpados, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo- ahora tus ojos verán solamente cosas bonitas

Eso estaría bien-dije cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo

Pov piper

Cuando sonó la alarma a las siete en punto para prepararme para la escuela, no es que me queje de levantarme temprano es que después de dos años de levantarse a las nueve de la mañana es algo fuera de la rutina, en fin me levante y me aliste, cuando baje estaban casi todos menos una pareja…

Hola chicos- dije y todos respondieron con un hola- ¿y Annabeth y Percy?- pregunte un poco extrañada Annabeth es la más puntual de todos

No han bajados-dijeron y Katie se me acerco con un vaso de jugo de naranja

Ten- dijo sonriendo, ella es una gran amiga-es cien por ciento natural, además Annabeth no estaba en su cuarto

Ok, tomare el jugo y luego iré a ser una vista a los chicos- ella asintió y fue a terminar su desayuno.

Cuando toque la puerta nadie contesto, así que supongo que seguirán dormidos entre y los vi a los dos juntos dormidos abrazados en una forma sobreprotectora de parte de Percy, te puedo prometer que toda la mitad de afrodita intentaba salir de mí y tomar unas fotos y gritar de emoción, pero me contuve y fui a donde estaba Annabeth

Chicos, despiértense por favor-dije… sin respuesta- dioses Annabeth despierta

Que-murmuro ella adormilada, pero sin abrir los ojos

Tienes que levantarte…-dije cuando note que al otro lado del cuarto estaba una polera blanca posiblemente de Percy, manchada de sangre- ¿Por qué esa polera tiene sangra?

¿Qué?-dijeron exaltados sentándose en la cama cuando dije sangre, y Percy destapo a contracorriente, ¿de donde la saco?, un misterio

Tranquilos, no es nada, solo ¿porque esta polera tiene sangre?-pregunte ocupando un poco de encanto vocal

Solo un pequeño accidente, pipes-dijo Annabeth intentando despertar- ¿Qué hora es?

Como las siete y media o más tarde-dije y ella logro despertarse por completo- tranquila tienen unos veinte minutos para arreglarse y yo me encargo de las orejeras de ambos

Gracias pipes, sabemos que estas orejeras son toda tu especialidad, además no querremos que los mortales se asusten y nos traten de zombis o algo parecido-dijo Percy volviendo su espada a un lápiz común

De que chicos, pero apúrense-dije antes de salir a buscar algo para comer, dejando a los chicos despiertos.

Y pipes ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Jason preocupado

Nada, solo una mala noche-dije refiriéndome a las únicas veces que ellos duermen en la misma habitación es cuando tienen unas pesadillas terribles y lo se aunque ellos no me lo digan

Oh-fue la respuesta de todos y volvieron a sus actividades

Piper, te hice un desayuno, tu preferido-dijo Jason entregándome el plato con el desayuno vegetariano

Gracias, eso es dulce-dije sonriéndole

De que, es un gusto-dijo el, y te puedo jurar que mi madre me gritaba a todo pulmón que le diese un beso, pero no lo hice aunque tenía las ganas de hacerlo, pero no me gusta que me diga lo que tengo que hacer, por eso le di un beso en la mejilla y el sonrió feliz.

Después de unos minutos subí a por los chicos ya que el maquillaje está arriba en mi cuarto, después cuando mi trabajo estaba listo ósea poner un poco de base en la cara de Annabeth y Percy para cubrir las orejeras y a Annabeth un poco de rímel y ellos estaban perfecto como si nunca hubiesen tenido una noche mala.

Gracias pipes-dijo Annabeth

Está bien, y a la que deben agradecer es a Katie ya que ella está haciendo café para ustedes.

Uh, que rico-dijo Percy emocionado bajando las escaleras y Annabeth se rio

Le encanta el café de Katie-dijo ella bajando las escaleras, por lo menos su humor es bueno ellos llevan casi toda su vida luchando para mantener al olimpo y al mundo en una pieza, además todas esas misiones no todas fueron muy bonitas que digamos, pero desde que se comprometieron su relación no puede estar mejor, además la señora atenea creo que está aceptando el hecho de que Percy es el novio de su hija favorita y próximo esposo… además les costó casi un año recuperarse del tártaro y recuperar su estado físico y mental, ahora tendrán su vida feliz ¿cierto?, acaso esa polera… no que pienso no pasa nada, como dijo Annabeth debió ser un accidente….

**N/A: PERSONAS QUE LEEN, LES PIDO PERDON, CLEMENCIA Y COMPACION, PARA ESTA PERSONA QUE ESCRIBE, SOLO SON PROBLEMAS CON EL COMPUTADOR Y LO SIENTO POR EL CAP. CORTO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN HAY MAS, CLARO SI USTEDES QUIEREN QUE SIGA CON ESTA HISTORIA…**

**Además lo siento "**_Percy4ever", no pudo ser como un regalo de navidad, pero es un regalo de este día, feliz día!_

_**ALGUIEN COMENTA, UN HOLA, UN PEDIDO, UN REGALO?, O UNA AMENAZA, RECOMENDACIÓN… ALGO?... NADA?...OK **_

_**CHAO HASTA PRONTO (ESO ESPERO)**_


End file.
